writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Wonder and Nicki's Roleplaying Cave/Skylar and Rhi Take NYC
Incomplete ~ Rated R to be safe ~ Wonder/Skylar et Nicki/Rhi ---- Skylar: He's sleeping in the shotgun seat which, despite the short distance between camp and the city, isn't at all a big surprise. He whispers something in his sleep that sounds suspiciously like "Turn the radio down." R''hi: She sighs, because the radio isn't even on, and wonders once again why is she always stuck with driving. The traffic is horrific, and she has time to creat a whole theory about her bad car karma, all the while trying to remain calm. She hates driving during rush hour. '''Skylar: He jerks awake after he hears a car horn honk behind him and looks at Rhi, "What time is it?" He wipes a trail of drool from his chin and pushes his glasses up so that they aren't about to fall off his nose. "Ugh I hate wearing glasses. Why did we have to go this early anyway?" He hopes Rhi disregards his last question as he unlocks his phone to check the time himself, "It's like 4pm, usually I'm not even showered by this time." He starts to browse Twitter before getting bored and switches to playing some random game he got out of boredom last weekend. ''Rhi: She rolls her eyes, readjusting her own glasses. "4PM isn't early. It's late. It's rush hour. If you'd gotten your ass up at 9 like we've planned, we'd be eating homemade pizza right now." '''Skylar:' He shrugs and take one of his two hands from his phone to scratch his back, "What type of homemade pizza?" ''Rhi: "Tweet my mum and ask," she glares at him half heartedly, because while everything sounds irritating to her at that point, she's also too tired to complain. '''Skylar:' He laughs before locking his phone and putting it in the cupholder of the car and turning the radio on and is surprised to hear 'Wonderwall' by Oasis playing, he sighs in an ambiguous fashion. ''Rhi: A small smile tugs on her lips when she hears the radio, and she starts singing along quietly without thinking about it much. '''Skylar:' He looks across at her, "You know, I hated that song before I heard you sing it." ''Rhi: She glances at him and her smile widens. "Really?" '''Skylar:' He nods even though he's pretty sure she can't see due to focusing on the road, "Yeah, I usually didn't generally like that genre pretty much, I was always more of a classical, electronic type, you know? I always felt poetry and music should be left separate, except on a few occasions of course." ''Rhi: She tsk's at him. "Party lover." She stays silent for a few moments before chuckling. "That sounded more insulting in my head." '''Skylar:' "That was meant to be insulting?" He looks at her with a dumbfounded expression. ''Rhi: "There's a certain type of people who go to parties that are dumb, most likely rich, most likely spoiled, most likely with no other responsibilities, more than likely brainwashed..." she trails of with a shrug. "Party lover." '''Skylar:' He puts down the windows as they eventually get closer to the entrance of the city. "Did you know we have a 8000/1 chance of dying right now?" ''Rhi: She groans, "You sound like Bea, but less cute. Shhhhhhh." '''Skylar:' He tsks, "Shut up, I'm always cute." ''Rhi: "Bea is a five year old genius with Hermione Granger's hair. She has more cute game than you, I'm afraid." '''Skylar:' "I'm a fuckable kind of cute though." He winks at her. ''Rhi: She tries to supress her laugh as they finally get closer to Brooklyn. It's probably a miracle, but the traffic lessens drastically. "O''ooh, we might make it home before six. What time is it, anyway?" she glances at him. Skylar: He sighs and unlocks his phone, "It's half 5 and TINA FOR THE LOVE OF DAD HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THE BLOODY DISHWASHER?" He frantically types a text back to his sister occasionally pausing a deleting a shitton after realizing he was using French obscenities. ''Rhi: She giggles, "Reckon the cabin will still be standing by the time we're back?" '''Skylar:' He shrugs, "They have Holden so I mean, it's not the very end of the world. They have Holden anyway." He shudders at the thought of the cabin being destroyed. "I hope Tourni behaves for Danica though." ''Rhi: She nods, "I wouldn't worry. Danica is responsible and Tourni loves her." She glances at the back seat through the rear-view mirror to find Adieu is sleeping peacefully. '''Skylar:' He shrugs, "Yeah but Tourni's like me when she doesn't get her way, I'm sure you know what I'm like all too well." ''Rhi: She grins, "Oh, I do." She goes silent for a while, humming quietly to the radio. As they get closer to her neighbourhood, her phone starts ringing. The ringtone is I Want You Back by Jackson 5. '''Skylar:' He reaches for Rhi's phone and answers it because it's illegal to be on the phone while driving, "Hello?" '''''A woman's voice greets him from the other end of the line. "Hello to you, too, Skylar. I'm assuming that's you, Rhiannon hasn't mentioned anything about another break up," Amelia Stark says teasingly, not even bothering to cover her chuckle. "Where are you? It's almost six, I was expecting you lot for lunch." Skylar: He hesitates for a moment before quietly asking Rhi where they are as he doesn't really know much about the city, "We're almost there and well...I slept in........kind of......." He puts the phone on speaker so Rhi can hear. ''Rhi: She grins when she hears her mother laugh. "Hey, mum, we're close. Do you think there's place to park outside?" Mother and daughter discuss the chances Sky and Rhi have to park nearby and not three kilometers away, their banter easy and fast paced. '''Skylar:' He just sits there confused as he's beginning to lose track of their conversation. ''Rhi: She pushes her glasses up into her hair, revealing a slightly confused expression as her mother mentions something about Bea inventing an app for figuring out where there's parking spots available. She cuts her off when she sees an empty spot two blocks away from their street. "I'm parking on 43rd. See you in five." She looks over at Skylar with a smile, meaning for him to end the call. '''Skylar:' "À tout de suite," He hangs up the call before looking at Rhi, "Sorry....does she know French?" ''Rhi: She chuckles, turning the engine off. "She got her PhD in France." With a sigh of relief, she unbuckles her seat belt and stretches, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms. "Next time, we're going to make someone else drive us." '''Skylar:' He sighs, "I'm pretty sure one of my siblings would drive me if I asked." He unbuckles his seatbelt too before grabbing his phone out of the cup holder. ''Rhi: She gets out of the car and goes to retrieve Adieu, who is still sleeping, no care in the world. '''Skylar:' He gets out of the car as well and takes Rhi's backpack and all their other stuff out of the trunk of the car. ''Rhi: She craddles Adi in her arms and steps on her tip toes to kiss Sky on the cheek, before locking the car and putting the key in her back pocket. '''Skylar:' They begin to walk, "Where does your mum live?" ''Rhi: "It's close. 45th, pretty neighbourhood, has a really artistic vibe to it." '''Skylar:' He shrugs and continues to walk down the pavement occasionally taking breaks to look at the architecture. ''Rhi: She smiles at him; it always made her happy when he looked so at ease. "Have you been in Brooklyn before?" '''Skylar:' He looks around more before answering, "No, it's really....weird. The cities aren't like this back in France." ''Rhi: She nods in understanding. "France is prettier, I bet." '''Skylar:' "Much, much prettier." He smiles as feelings of nostalgia flush over him, "Though that place holds the worst memories of my life so..." He looks at Rhi as he pacing begins to slow indicating they're almost there. ''Rhi: She gives him a smile and pecks his lips, before stepping back. "We're here," she announces with a silly grin on her face. She wants him to feel as welcome as possible at her home, especially after the talk they had a few days ago. '''Skylar:' He's obviously quite nervous as he's never really meta significant other's family before, well he met Glen's step-dad but briefly and for a complete different reason. He coughs nervously as Rhi leads the way. ''After two sharp knocks, the door creaks open, to reveal a girl no older than six with a wild bush of dark hair and giant blue eyes, always curious. Bea Stark was a sight to behold even at 4'7". "You're late," the girl comments, stepping aside to let Sky and Rhi inside. She gives the former a peculiar look, scanning him up and down. '''Skylar:' He coughs again and walks in behind Rhi, scared shitless of Bea. ''Rhi: She coughs to disguise her laugh when she sees Sky's expression. Adi stirs in her arms and jumps down from her arms, making a bee line for the kitchen. She shakes her head, before turning her attention to her little sister. She kneels in front of her with a grin, "Come here, you evil mastermind!" The sisters hug firmly, Bea's hair like a cloud around both of their heads. A pleasant voice startles both of them and they spring apart, only to find their mother at the doorway with a smirk on her face. 'A'my steps closer to them and goes to take some of the things from Skylar's hands. "Hello, my dears!" she greets eagerly, some paint splattered on her cheek. She looks really good, albeit a little tired, her light brown hair loose and framing her face. She resembles Rhi greatly. '''Skylar:' He actually blushes as she comes towards them and starts to shy away into Rhi's shoulder after Amy takes the stuff from his hands. ''Rhi: As Bea continues to give her boyfriend curious glances and her mother keeps fretting over them, Rhi wraps her arms around him and combs her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Everything's okay, you have nothing to worry about. Bea is always like that with new people, and mum loves you, I swear," she whispers. '''Skylar:' He sighs slightly as she combs her hand through his hair and straightens up again giving Amy a sheepish smile. ''Amy smiles at him softly, "I'm sorry, love, I know we can be a bit overbearing. Have a nice trip?" '''Skylar:' He nods softly before looking at Rhi expecting her to say something. ''Rhi: She smiles, before looking at her mum. "Pizza?" '''Skylar:' He looks down at his feet getting even more embarrassed as time passes which isn't usual for Skylar at all. ''Sensing Skylar's discomfort, Amelia, a firm believer that food fixes everything, hauls him and her daughters into the kitchen, where the table is already set. Bea chooses to sit directly opposite Skylar to be able to study him. Rhi helps her mother put the homemade pizza on the plates, before sitting next to Sky and giving his hand a firm squeeze. '''Skylar:' Skylar sits down on the chair and tentatively begins to eat before feeling Amy squeeze his hand which begins to give him a slight amount of confidence which otherwise he probably lacked. He looks at her before giving her a less nervous smile and continues eating albeit slowly. ''Bea chews slowly, still staring at him. Finally, she can't contain herself anymore. "Why are your eyes so sad?" she asks, twirling her fork between her fingers. '''Skylar:' He stops eating temporarily and looks at her, kind of shocked that she, a six year old girl, was the first person to ever say that to him. "Well...uhm...." ''Amy gives Bea a look that roughly translates to 'let your sister's terrified and shy boyfriend eat, torment him with difficult questions later', while Rhi frowns at her little sister. She loved the kid to pieces, but sometimes she made things...awkward. Like now. "Bea," she says softly, hoping she won't have to say anything else. '''Skylar:' He looks at Amy with a concerned look on his face and hopes that Rhi hasn't told her about his 'problems', "Do you have any wine? Preferably red?" ''As Amy nods and goes to retrieve a bottle of merlot and glasses, Rhi turns to look at Sky, but doesn't say anything. She can't lecture him about his drinking issues in front of her mother and six year old sister, can she? She tries to convey her disapproval through a glare. '''Skylar:' He dismisses her glare and pours a glass out before setting the bottle down and taking a sip of it, beginning to feel more relaxed already. ''Rhi: She doesn't touch her wine, or much of her food for the rest of the dinner. Amy makes an attempt for small talk. '''Skylar:' He chats with Amy for a few brief moments before suddenly feeling bad that he started drinking again as he promised Rhi he wouldn't. ''Rhi: She pulls her chair closer to where Bea is sitting, wanting to catch up with her. She throws glances at Skylar often. '''Skylar:' "I need to go to the bathroom," He gets up and leaves the table even though he doesn't exactly know where the bathroom is exactly. ''Rhi: She excuses herself and jogs after him. "You don't even know where the bathroom is," she murmurs when she catches up with him. '''Skylar:' It was getting pretty clear that Skylar didn't really feel comfortable here as he collapsed against one of the walls, "I just really had to get away from there." ''Rhi: She stops in front of him with a frown pulling on her features. "What's wrong?" '''Skylar:' He drags his hands through his hair, "I'm just, I just, I'm just not used to all this." ''Rhi: She steps closer, wraping her arms around his middle and tucking her head under his head. "Take it easy. I'm sorry about Bea, I know she can be over whelming, but she doesn't mean to intimidate you." '''Skylar:' He puts his arms around her as if wanting support, "I know, it's more just, how close you all are. I wish I had that with my mortal family but I don't know my mum." ''Rhi: Her frown deepens, but as much as it saddens her, she doesn't know what to say. A simple 'I'm sorry' would be petty -- better say nothing than stoop down to the most useless phrase known to man. "We'll work it out," she says eventually, her grip around him tightening. "I promise. I want you to feel welcome here, this is why I asked you to come." '''Skylar:' He sighs and also tightens his grip around her and starts stroking her shoulder, "You're so nice to me." ''Rhi: She smiles softly, "You're worth it." '''Skylar:' He half smiles before loosening his grip on her and slowly starts to rise, "I'm not, not really." ''Rhi: "You are," she says with a stubborn glint in her eye. '''Skylar:' He sighs before he stand up fully with a slight wobble in his step before asking her something, "Okay but seriously where's the bathroom?" ''Rhi: She blinks up at him, confused at first, before chuckling. "Right. Come on, I'll show you." She grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom, because her house is actually huge and explaining would've taken longer. '''Skylar:' He follows her across the wooden floor almost silently until he comes to a creaky floorboard which scares him as he wasn't expecting it. ''Rhi: She grins, "That floorboard is mean. No matter how much I tried to avoid it when sneaking out at night, I'd always step on it." '''Skylar:' He smiles, "I remember there was one in my adoptive parents' house just outside my room so naturally enough I decided to go through the window. Though it didn't do much good, they usually found me on the steps the next morning." ''Rhi: "You don't talk about them much," she says sceptically. '''Skylar:' He laughs, "They hate me, well probably more than hate now but well....at least they cared." ''Rhi: She squeezes his hand, once again not quite sure what to say. Maybe her family wasn't perfect, but her mum didn't just ''care. Amy would do anything for her daughter, literally anything, and the concept of not so loving parents alienated Rhi. Skylar: He sighs momentarily before realizing they're standing outside the bathroom and decides he really needs to pee and so opens the door and strolls into the bathroom before, well, peeing, although he kept the door unlocked and ajar. ''Rhi: She walks in behind him, not looking, but used enough to sharing bathrooms with him that it's not awkward. She splashes water on her face and goes through her mum's drawers in search of a hair tie. '''Skylar:' He doesn't really mind either so after he's finished peeing her hugs her from behind as she's rummaging through the drawers around the sink. ''Rhi: She grins at him through the mirror, "You're gross. At least wash your hands." She exclaims 'aha!' when she finally finds what she was looking for and quickly arranges her hair into a side braid. '''Skylar:' He laughs softly. "Honestly I'm surprised you're that concerned about it after all you do....uhm nevermind your mum probably has the house bugged." He starts to play with her hair, occasionally twirling it around his fingers. ''Rhi: She laughs, "Don't worry, she's pretty laid back. Missed the sex revolution of the seventies, but has that kind of hippy mentality. Used to give me tips until I told her how fucked up that is." '''Skylar:' He sighs, "It'd still be awkward though if she did decide to walk in on us one time." ''Rhi: "You're right," she starts with a sly smirk, extracting herself from his hold, walking backwards, "which is why we'll close the door." She does exactly that, leaning against it afterwards. '''Skylar:' His eyes follow her as she walks across the room to close/lock the door and he tsks mockingly, "Oh you're so naughty Rhiannon Nicole Stark." He wags his finger. ''Rhi: She fakes a pout while twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. "I know." '''Skylar:' He walks towards her slowly. ''Rhi: As soon as he's close enough, she all but pounces, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him heatedly. '''Skylar:' The air around them becomes heated as the kiss gets more and more intense due to Skylar winning the fight for dominance until they here a woeful rap on the door. ''Rhi: She whines and pushes him back gently, straightening her clothing before turning to open the door, to reveal, to nobody's surprise, one more amused that concerned mother. "And here I was beggining to think you got lost," Amy grins at her blushing daughter and has the audacity to wink at Skylar. Rhi whines in embarrassment. '''Skylar:' He raises and eyebrow before laughing at the banter which Amy was trying to initiate. ''R''hi: She rolls her eyes at her mother and grabs Sky's hand, almost dragging him out of the washroom. She heads back to the dining room.